Glitches
There are many glitches in this game. For your convenience, they will be logged here so you know they are around and you don't have to look everywhere for a potential solution. Note that a lot of these do not have solutions at this time. If you find a new glitch, please do not hesitate to comment about it and a solution will be found as quickly as possible. If you have a possible solution for a glitch that has no solution, please share so others can fix their issues. Always try the simple potential fixes before claiming it as a glitch. This app is quite a big app and many glitches can occur for many external reasons. If the solutions below say "no solution", please still attempt the simple potential fixes. __TOC__ 'Common Glitches' These are the glitches that many people may get on any platform. Black Widow Crash Glitch Problem: The game crashes and closes when entering the Black Widow. Solution: There is currently no solution at this time but glu are working on addressing it. Cannes Glitch Problem: Cannes freezes when trying to fly there. Solution: There is currently no solution at this time. Arnie's Task Crash Glitch Problem: When Arnie calls you about your rival wanting to meet at Taco Bandito, as soon as you hit "okay" or leave his office, the game crashes. Solution: There is currently no solution at this time. Some have reported doing other things such as dating at Taco Bandito and then getting another call from Arnie, but others have reported that solution failed.(From SunnyStardom:)You can try to get out of the game and get back in. Heavy Lag and Freezing Glitch Problem: Your game keeps freezing and lagging, making gameplay difficult. Solution: First, try clearing up memory space. This game is big and needs room to move around. Also if you have iOS, try turning off Documents and Data on your phone's iCloud and turning it back on. You can always backup data again and backup afterwards. More information is under simple potential fixes. Live on Stage Glitch Problem: If you leave the stage during your "Live on Stage" project, you will not be able to go back in and the project ends. Solution: There is currently no solution for this at this time. Loading Screen Glitch Problem: Your game keeps loading forever, loads extremely slow, or crashes at loading screen. Solution: First, try clearing up memory space. This game is big and needs room to move around. Also if you have iOS, try turning off Documents and Data on your phone's iCloud and turning it back on. You can always backup data again and backup afterwards. More information is under simple potential fixes. Losing Fans at 4 Stars Glitch Problem: Even though you get 4 stars on a project, you lose fans. Solution: This has been adjusted with Update 3.1.0. Reset Glitch Problem: Your game reverts back to a previous point in your game. Solution: Although this should have been fixed in the Cannes update, if it is still happening to you, there is no solution at this time. Travel Glitch Problem: You cannot travel anywhere or to specific places no matter what. It can even eat up your bus fare attempting to do so. Solution: There are no solutions at this time. 'Other Glitches' These are minor glitches that may or may not affect gameplay. Contacts Glitch Problem: Either some of your friends aren't showing up, they keep reverting looks, their names change, or gifts are not sending to them. Solution: There is no solution at this time. If you or your friend's internet connection is weak however, this may affect your contacts. Gaining Fans while Away and beating off Problem: Instead of losing 3M fans (if A-list), you gain 3M fans. Solution: Though this isn't necessarily a bad glitch, it is still considered a glitch and does happen. Halloween 2013 Goal Glitch Problem: You do not get a call from Frederick upon completion of one of his movies. Instead the movie title in the goal will be replaced with a different project you must film. Solution: Film the project the movie has been replaced by. After finishing that, you will get your call from Frederick. iOS7 Top-bar Glitch Problem: Things such as the clock, battery life, and internet/phone connection will remain and stick in your game with iOS7. Solution: Update Version 2.4.0 fixes the issue'.' Loss of Contacts Problem: All in-game contacts are erased and all progress co-starring with friends is erased. Solution: There is currently no solution and probably will not be. If you had a spouse, you will lose your spouse unfortunately. 'Simple Potential Fixes' This is a list of simple things to do that may potentially fix issues. Even if the glitch seems hopeless, still try these things. 'Save Game Files (Do this First).' Before tampering with anything, it's recommended that you save your game files onto your computer. Read here for more information on the process. 'Close all your apps.' They can take up memory space believe it or not. Also this gives the game a chance to refresh. Read here for more information on the process. If you have Android or Kindle, mimic this action. 'Restart your device.' As your device stays on longer, it builds up on memory. Restarting your device helps settle down the memory so it can help the game run smoother. It's also best to restart your device after big actions such as reinstall. 'Reinstall your app (iOS only).' If your game is saved to the iCloud, you may reinstall your game to hopefully eliminate any issues. When the message prompts you to "keep" or "remove" Game Center data, make sure to hit "keep". This way when you get back to the game, you will still have all of your data. Read here for more information on the process. 'Refresh iCloud Data (iOS only).' Refreshing the Documents and Data on your device may help refresh your game. The save data may be constantly piling on your data, so it's nice to clean it up and start anew. This helps a lot with freezing and lag, and other glitches. Read here for more information on the process. 'Contact glu.' No matter what glitch you get, I recommend reporting them to glu so that you have at least addressed the problem. The replies may be sluggish but as long as you sent it out there, they will eventually read about the problem. You can contact them via their support page here. You can also access glu support and forum support straight from your device by tapping the Options gear in the top left-hand corner of the screen, tap on Help and tap the buttons you need. Category:Missing character, crash glitch.